Snack Foods of Love
by Crazy' Artist Chick
Summary: Ok, Lame title I know. A bunch of drabbles and stuff about some couples in TDI. Mostly Duncan and Courtney, but I will take request and stuff like that. Rating for language.
1. YooHoo

**A/N- Ok, so hello to you all that are reading my short Drabble collection, um, I wanted to say something but I forget. =] Enjoy. Also, I don't own Total Drama Island, cause if I did then I would be a very happy girl, but I don't so please don't sue and make me sad, cause then I would be sued and then I wouldn't be happy. If that makes any sense. I do own the plot/ the drabble that is being read, but you understand with out the characters. =]**

Duncan walked over to the vending machine that was located outside of the mess hall. 

Taking a look around to make sure no one was around, he started to pick the lock that kept the machine closed. 

The front of the machine opened and right in front of him was like a million snack foods. He grabbed two Yoo-hoos and closed, and relocked the vending machine again.

He started back over to the dock where he left Courtney only a few minutes prior to his little escapades at the vending machine. 

"Hey Princess, I got you a drink." he said as he took the seat next to her and handed her one of the cans. They both opened their can of the chocolaty drank and took their sips.

"Thanks." was the simple reply that came from Courtney as they both looked out to see the sun setting on the lake in front of them.

**A/N- Ok, as I said in the summary I will be taking request for pairings, but just for everyone who request to know, they wont be too long. I hope you enjoyed the first of many. =] BYE!!!!**


	2. Snapple

**A/N- Ok so number two, yay, Last one was a Courtney and Duncan Fic, but not all of them are going to be, like this one, which is totally a Gwen and Trent. Oh and I don't own any thing cause if I did well, lets just say Courtney wouldn't have been voted off and She and Duncan would have gotten together in like the first episode. But I don't own anything, besides the you know like the story plot, so don't sue please.**

Gwen and Trent were sitting out near the campfire pit where all the people who were voted off would spend there last moments at camp, well besides the Dock of Losers, but then everyone took a trip down there once during there whole experience at Camp Wawanakwa.

Trent had been playing his guitar, try out a new song he just wrote, and Gwen was drawing a picture of him, in secret of course.

Taking a quick brake from the tremendous work that he was doing, Trent reached for his bottle of Snapple and took a sip of the cool drink. He turned and smiled at Gwen, "Hey Gwen you should really try this drink its totally rocking!"

Smiling, Gwen stopped from what she was doing to turn to Trent and give him a quiet 'Ok'. He was about to go back to his guitar playing, but he felt pressure on his lips. Shocked he sat there as Gwen kissed him. Pulling away, Gwen smiled, "Your right Trent that was really rocking."

Both of them went back to what they were doing before, Trent playing his guitar and Gwen with her drawing. But both of them, from time to time would catch the other looking over to the other. Each time they got caught they would have a smile and a blush across their faces.

**A/N- So, how did you guys like it? Was it good, or bad, I think it was bad, I know I'm not good at writing. Please review, I really hope you liked it, if you didn't just tell me I'll understand. Oh, and I'm still going to be excepting request for pairings, and if you want to add what snack they will share, please that would be great. Bye. =] **


	3. Banana

**A/N- Ok, first I do not own TDI or any of its characters, cause If I did well then, I would and I would be rich which I'm not. This is a Noah and Izzy Drabble, my first ever of them. I don't know it was weird to write, but I hope you all like it, and I'm still taking request, and I mean anything pairings are ok so don't be afraid I won't turn any one down, well maybe if it's a Heather and Duncan cause that's where I draw the line. Enjoy.**

In the distance the silhouettes of two campers could be made out, they also appeared to be in an intense discussion about only they know about. The laughing of Izzy could be heard as Noah made some sarcastic remark over something stupid she did a few minutes ago.

"If I did do anything weird or stupid you wouldn't notice me." She said looking at him with all seriousness. It was true, if she wasn't always doing those crazy brainless things then he would never had found out the strong feelings that he had for her.

"You do have a point but your craziness to me is a turn off." he said before walking away so he could go read his book in peace. He was lying, but he didn't want to hurt her in the end, or hurt her with his sarcasm.

Later that day Izzy found her self in the tree above where Noah was sitting. She just happened to be munching on a Banana when she fell and landed on top of Noah himself.

Laughing it off Izzy picked herself up and sat down next to him, "Do you want a bite?" she asked holding the banana closer to Noah. Not thinking about what he was doing he took a bite of the fruit that was placed in front of his face.

"You are one silly monkey girl." Noah told her as he turned his attention back to his book.

Smiling Izzy got up and looked down at the boy, "Yes but I'm your silly monkey girl." She said before she skipped down towards the Screaming Gophers cabin. 

**A/N- Ok, So Now that one is done, sorry its short, but I can't really write longish things. I did try but this match up is like totally random for me, I'm more into Cody and Noah, and Izzy with DJ. Why are there no DJ and Izzy fics? Ok well I'm going to update soon, bye.**


	4. Ice Cream

**Author's Note: Ok so this one is dedicated to ****Pirate Slayer. It is a Cody and Heather fic. I hope you enjoy.**

Heather was sitting in the shade of the palm trees that surrounded the Playa de Losers, with a bowl of chocolate ice cream in her hands. Yes she knew that she was on a diet but she didn't care, it was ice cream after all and after the long weeks and challenges that she faced back at camp she could really careless. Plus just the thought of spending any longer with the grub that Chef forced them to eat she was afraid that she might be forced again to eat the horrid food.

In the distance Cody was watching (or stalking) Heather, he watched her ever since she was kicked off and arrived at the paradise that they would call home for the next few days. _Heather, I know you may never look at me the way I look at you but I will always love you._ He planned to tell her, he planned to tell her that he didn't care that she was a bitch, that all her planning was a turn on, and that he too shared the hate of Gwen.

Heather saw Cody start to walk over to her from his hiding place. He walked right up to her, but remained silent for some time. "Heather I wan-" he started but she wouldn't let him.

"Cody, would you like some ice cream? Its chocolate." she asked with the best smile she could put on, but it kind of looked like a sneer. Although the look would warn anyone else that they might not want to get to close to her, Cody did the exact opposite. He nodded and took a seat next to her. She gave him her spoon and he took a big scoop. 

In the distance the rest of the campers looked at the two in disgust, well only at the thought of how cute the two look together. The two were opposites, worked together to make each other better. 

**Author's Note: Well now that's done, I really hope that its ok. Happy Holidays. =]**


	5. S'mores

**Author Note: Thank you all for the reviews, they make me so happy when I read them. Still taking request and all that. **

**Also I know I forgot to put the disclaimer in the other chapter but everyone should already know that I don't own TDI or any of the characters, cause I think you know if I did, Duncan or Courtney would have won and they would have both been coming back to the new season. **

**Oh and I need some help, how do I get the story not to be underlined? Cause all of the Chapters have been like that and it drives me nuts.**

It was another close call for Courtney that night at the campfire. They had just lost the Phobia challenge and again she found herself in the bottom two. She must have had some luck seeing as the boat of losers left with Tyler and not her, but still it was too close for comfort.

Courtney was now the only one left at the campfire, even Chris had already left to go get this 'beauty' rest. And the rest of her teammates were doing the same thing in order to get ready for the challenge that they would have to face tomorrow.

It was quiet until, well the sound of a snapping twig and approaching foot steps. Courtney looked up in the direction in which the sound was coming. Duncan could be seen walking closer and closer. "Why so blue, Sunshine?" He asked as he made his way over to her sitting form.

"Why would you even care, I bet that you were one of the ones that wanted me to get voted off." she said looking away from him in the other direction so she could see his face and the expression that was basically written across it.

Just like she expected, he laughed, "What would give you any reason to think that I would want you voted off? Wasn't I the one that said that if you couldn't jump you didn't have too?" he said as he took the seat next to her and slung his arm around her.

She sighed, yes he had a point, he wouldn't have been ok with her not completing the challenge if he wanted her gone. "I'm just afraid that next time we are at the campfire it will be me who is walking down the dock of shame." again he laughed, of course that's what she is afraid of, being kicked off early and going home.

Duncan took the marshmallow that he got from the campfire ceremony and placed it on a stick, just before roasting it to perfection and taking out some chocolate and two gram crackers. He handed her the sweet treat. She took a bite before handing it back to Duncan to finish it off. "You know just what to do to make me feel better and keep my mind off of my worries." she said as she leaned onto Duncan and closed her eyes.

Smiling he placed his cheek on top of Courtney's head, "I do it because I care." he replied in a total not Duncan way.

**Author Note: Ok so I know its really long, at first it wasn't that long but I added more details and stuff. I hope you liked it. Please if you could request a pairing that would be so awesome. And if any of you could help me with my problem that would be wonderful. Bye and happy holidays again. =]**


End file.
